I Would Do Anything For Love, But I Won't Do That
by Regina Jane Snape
Summary: Parody of Meatloaf's song. Draco tells his true feelings to Ginny.


And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into the forbidden forest and back

I would do anything for love, I'll would tell my father and seal the pact

But I'll never forget the way I feel right now, oh no, no way

And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, I won't do that

Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, oh I won't do that

Some days it seems so easy, and some days it seems so hard

Some days I almost tell you all, and these are the days that never end

Some nights I stare into fire, and sometimes the starry nights

Some nights I feel like nothing I've ever felt before or will again

Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true

I know you can save me, no one else can save me but you

As long as the cauldron boiling, as long as the candles are burning

As long as dreams are coming true, you better believe it

That I would do anything for love, and I'll be there til the final act

I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact

But I'll never forgive myself if I don't tell you the truth tonight

And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love

Oh I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that

I would do anything for love,

Anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do that

I would do anything for love,

anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do that

I would do anything for love,

anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do that

Some days I pray for mercy, to save my cursed soul

Some days I just pray to Merlin for the courage to let it roll

Some nights I get lost in the feeling, and some nights I lose control

Some nights I just lose it all when I dream of you in my bed rolls

Maybe I'm lonely and that's all I'm qualified to be

There's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep

As long as the cauldron boiling, as long as the candles are burning

As long as dreams are coming true, you better believe it

That I would do anything for love, it's so true and that's a fact

I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back

But I'll never be better than I would be with you, my love, my love

And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love, but I won't do that,

No I won't do that

I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do that

I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do that

I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do that

I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do that

I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do that

I would do anything for love, anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do…

But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way

And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

But I won't do that

No I won't do that

Will you raise me up, will you help me down?

Will you get me right out of this Muggle infested town?

Will you make it all a little less cold?

I can do that! I can do that!

Will you hold me sacred? will you hold me tight?

Can you mystify my life, I'm so sick of muggle life?

Can you make it all a little less old?

I can do that! oh oh, now I can do that!

Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?

Can you build a mighty castle with these grains of sand?

Can you give me a place we can call home?

I can do that! oh oh now, I can do that!

Will you cater to every fantasy I got?

Will ya hose me down with gilly water, if I get too hot?

Will you take me places I've never known?

I can do that! oh oh now, I can do that!

After a while will you forget everything?

Like a brief interlude or a misconstrued dream?

And you'll see that it's time to move on

I won't do that! no I won't do that!

I know the territory, I've been knocked around

It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down

And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around

I won't do that! no I won't do…

Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do that


End file.
